


What Happens On Pacifica...

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: A Tangled Web [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2340s, 2346, Best freinds, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Graduation, One Shot, Skinny Dipping, Stargazer era, USS Stargazer, Unrequited Love, beach holiday, celebration, drunk, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Throughout Consolation and Prize, an incident on Pacifica gets referenced more than once, with each person who tells the story having a slightly different recollection of events. What happened when Beverly, Jack, Jean-Luc, and Walker all went to Pacifica together to celebrate  Beverly’s academy graduation?One-Shot, Part of the A Tangled Web Universe.





	What Happens On Pacifica...

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Consolation, before Beverly and Jack are married around 2346.

Beverly Howard threw her arms around the neck of her boyfriend, Jack Crusher.  “I’m free!!! Well, until med school starts in twelve weeks.”  Jack chuckled and gave his girlfriend a kiss.  “Wally and Johnny are here.  Johnny’s girlfriend is meeting us here.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.  “Jean-Luc has a girlfriend?  I’ve _got_ to meet her.”  Jack slung an arm around Beverly’s shoulder and brought her over to where his two friends, Walker Keel and Jean-Luc Picard, were waiting for another shuttle to come in.  Beverly greeted Walker and Jean-Luc with hugs and pecks on the lips.  She wrapped an arm around Jean-Luc.

“What’s this Jack says about a girlfriend?”

 _“Jack!”_ Jean-Luc glared at his best friend.

“What? It’s not like it’s a secret. She’s spending the week with us here!” 

“She’s not my girlfriend.  She’s just my....friend...who is a woman...”

“...And who you have sex with. Lots and lots of noisy sex.”  Jean-Luc coloured and Beverly swatted at her boyfriend.  “Be nice to Jean-Luc.”

“I am being nice!”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “So what’s her name?”

“Uh, Miranda. Miranda Vigo.”

“Is she related to Lieutenant Vigo?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “You’re dating a Pandrillite?  Did you file the relevant paperwork?”

 _“Beverly!_ Now who’s being rude?”  Beverly sheepishly grinned at Jean-Luc. “Sorry, I’m just curious...”

“She’s a cousin. Only one-quarter Pandrillite.” 

“Yeah, she’s barely blue.” 

“Ah, so it doesn’t fall under fraternizing rules.” 

“Nope. Oh, there she is!”  Beverly looked as a tall woman with long dark hair walked down the gangway of the shuttle.  Jack was right, her skin was lightly tinged blue, but hardly noticeable unless you were staring.  Miranda had long legs that put Beverly’s dancer legs to shame and she felt a twinge of jealousy that this woman had captured Jean-Luc’s attention, then shook her head.  She should be happy for her friend.

Miranda walked towards the group and immediately wrapped herself around Jean-Luc and Beverly quickly moved her arm from her friend’s waist.  Beverly noticed that she was about a head taller than Jean-Luc, but didn’t seem to mind, and it certainly didn’t affect their ability to kiss.  Beverly looked away until Miranda broke off the kiss. 

“Miranda, I’d like you to meet my best friend, Beverly Howard.  Bev, this is Miranda.” Miranda gave Beverly a once over and saw Jack had his arm around her shoulder. “Oh, you must be Jack’s girlfriend.”  Beverly nodded. “Nice to meet you, Miranda.  I’m glad you could join us.  We’re celebrating my graduation from the academy.”

“Oh. We’re all together? I thought...”

“Sorry, Miranda. I thought I explained it?  Walker, Jack, and I rented a cabana for the week to celebrate Beverly graduating at the top of her class.  We’ll have our own bedroom, though.”  Miranda narrowed her eyes. “Well, I guess that’s alright then.”  She passed Jean-Luc her bag and he slung it over his shoulder.  “Come on, I want to change into my bikini.  Take me to the cabana.”  Jean-Luc led her off and Beverly exchanged glances with Jack and Walker.

“She’s very...”

“Yep.”

“And Jean-Luc likes her?”  Walker shrugged. “They seem to get on well.  I don’t think he’s in love with her or anything like that, though.  I thought at first Johnny was dating her to humour Vigo, but then he invited her here...I don’t know, Bev.  She’s nice but...”

“She’s not who you expect Jean-Luc to date?”

“Bingo.”

“He seems to enjoy the sex, though.”

 _“Jack!_ ”

“What?  I’m just saying, it’s been a long time since Johnny had any action.”    Beverly shook her head and wrapped her free arm around Walker so she was sandwiched between the two men.  “Right, should we follow Jean-Luc and find the cabana?  Miranda was right about something...I’d like to change into my bikini too!”

###

The four friends plus Miranda soon fell into a routine.  Jean-Luc, Beverly, and Walker would get up early in the morning for a run on the beach together.  Jack would roll his eyes at them and refuse to join them, claiming he was on vacation and didn’t have to work out, and Miranda said she didn’t run. Usually by the time the trio returned, Jack and Miranda had replicated breakfast for the group and they ate their first meal of the day together before Beverly would excuse herself to shower and Jack would usually tell Walker and Jean-Luc what activity he had found for them to do that day, or what club would be the hottest that evening.   Some days they went snorkelling, another day they went parasailing, and then Jack finally gave into his girlfriend and planned a quiet day sunbathing.

As much as Jean-Luc loved the thrill of the activities Jack would find for them, he enjoyed the day lounging on the beach.  He, Walker, and Jack tossed a disc called a Frisbee around, but he nearly dropped it when he looked over at Beverly and Miranda and saw Beverly had untied her bikini strings to get an even tan on her back.  Jack followed his gaze and grinned. “Your girlfriend has some nice tits.”  Jean-Luc looked over again, and saw Miranda had removed her top completely and was lying on her back.  He blushed slightly and muttered, “she’s not my girlfriend.”

Miranda would outdo herself by wearing more revealing outfits each evening that only seemed to embarrass Jean-Luc, but bring her attention from other men. Jean-Luc didn’t mind if she danced with the other men since he wasn’t fond of dancing, but he noticed Miranda would always get jealous and cut in when Beverly would finally coax him out onto the dance floor.  He tried telling Miranda that it was fine. He had known Beverly for years and it was a bit of a joke between them that he didn’t dance but they met at a dance club, so she always managed to get him on the floor for at least one song, but Miranda would pout and Jean-Luc would wind up apologizing.

On their second-to-last night, Beverly wanted to do something different.  “Guys, let’s have a bonfire on the beach tonight instead of going out to the clubs!”  Miranda pouted. “I don’t want to sit around a campfire, it will make my hair smell like smoke. I’d rather go clubbing.  Johnny?”

“Hmm?”

“You’ll go to the clubs with me tonight instead of doing a stupid campfire with Beverly, right?”

“Ah, actually...a bonfire sounds like a great idea.  It’ll be nice and peaceful and a chance for us to just hang out together. Besides, we’re supposed to be celebrating Beverly’s graduation, so if she wants a bonfire, we’ll have a bonfire.”  Miranda pouted again. “Well, _I’m_ not.  _I’m_ going to the clubs.”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “Ahh...Bev, baby, you know I love you, but this is my second to last night of shore leave and I really just want to go out and party. “ He drew Beverly into his arms and kissed her shoulder.  “Do you _really_ want to just sit around a bonfire and drink with those two?” Beverly nodded at her boyfriend. “Yeah, I do.  I just want to relax and have fun with my friends. But if you don’t want to...Wally, will you do a bonfire with Jean-Luc and I?” 

“Sure!” 

“Then it’s settled, Jack.  You go ahead out to the clubs and I’ll go to the beach with Jean-Luc and Wally.” Miranda glared at Beverly. “What about me?”

“I’m sure Jack wouldn’t mind taking you out to the club, right Jack?”  Jack looked between his girlfriend and Miranda.  Over the course of the week, he had found himself attracted to the other woman and wondered how it would look to have her on his arm for the evening.  He cleared his throat.  “Uh...yeah, sure.  Miranda, you can come with me.” 

Beverly put Jean-Luc and Walker in charge of collecting the wood. Fortunately, beach bonfires were a normal occurrence and the  beach had fire pits dotted around rimmed with rocks and wooden benches, so all they had to do was collect the wood for the fire and anything else they wanted. 

Jean-Luc wandered down to the local shops and purchased a few bottles of booze  - Whisky from Earth and something bright green from Vulcan.  He debated grabbing the remaining two bottles of wine he had brought along from the _Stargazer_ , but thought perhaps they would have enough alcohol since Walker said he was finding them something special.  He added the bottles to the basket Beverly had replicated with some blankets and his eyes bulged out when he saw the bottle of Romulan Ale. “Walker’s surprise?”

“I don’t know how he got it.  He sweet talked someone!”  Jean-Luc grinned. “I nearly grabbed the last of the wine, but I think we have plenty.”

“Oh no, bring at least one bottle.  I love the wine from your family’s vineyard.”  Jean-Luc grinned but ran back to his room to grab the bottle and added it to the basket. “I’d say we have enough booze to launch a starship...got any food?” 

“Uhm....no?”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Maybe we should.  We could cook sausages on the fire?”

“That’s a good idea. Will you replicate some?  I want to stick a dress on over my bikini.”  Jean-Luc glanced over at Beverly and his breath caught in his throat.  “Sure,” he squeaked out.  Beverly grinned and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, I’ll be right back!” 

Beverly emerged from the bedroom she shared with Jack.  “Beverly, you look lovely.”  Behind Beverly, a throat cleared.  It was Miranda, wearing perhaps her skimpiest outfit yet.  Jean-Luc’s eyes bulged as he took in the plunging neckline and the short skirt paired with the incredibly high heels that made Miranda positively tower over him.   Beverly saved him by turning around and speaking up, “wow, Miranda, you look amazing!” 

“Yes, you look nice,” Jean-Luc managed to get out.  Really, Beverly thought she looked like a tart and Jean-Luc’s thoughts weren’t far behind.  Over the course of the week he was beginning to realise how little had in common with Miranda and he was pretty sure the relationship would end soon. Despite the sex being pretty good.  Besides which, his shore leave would be over soon and he was pretty sure she wouldn’t want to keep a relationship going over subspace.  She wasn’t like Beverly.  But then again, no one was like Beverly.  Miranda glared at Beverly and strode out the door. “Tell Jack to meet me at the Banana Club.” 

“Tell him yourself,” Beverly muttered under her breath, causing Jean-Luc to grin.  “Where’s Wally?” 

“Already on the beach.  He convinced some kids to collect wood for us.  Oh, I almost forgot. He asked us to replicate a lighter or matches.”  He tucked a lighter into the basket and then took it from Beverly. “Wow, this is heavy.”  Beverly offered to take a few bottles out of the basket, but Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, I’m fine.” 

They found Walker building a small pyramid out of some of the wood and twigs.  “Got you a lighter,”  Jean-Luc said as he tossed the lighter to Walker. “Thanks.  I got some of these  firelighters from the kids, so it should light quickly.  What’s in the basket?” 

“Booze, mostly.”  Walker grinned at Beverly. “My kind of evening.” 

Once the fire was going, Jean-Luc speared the sausages with long sticks and expertly cooked them and they had their supper with all three of them squeezed onto one bench. Walker soon abandoned the bench for a blanket on the soft sand, and Beverly curled up against Jean-Luc as the three traded bottles back and forth and chatted about anything and everything. 

“Mm, open a bottle of wine?” 

“Did you bring a corkscrew?”  

“No, didn’t you?”

“No. Walker, do you have a corkscrew?” 

“Why would I have a corkscrew?  Do you want me to go back to the cabana and get one?”  Beverly smiled sweetly at her friend. “Please?” 

“Ah, I can’t say no when you smile at me like that.  Be right back.”  Walker trotted off towards their cabana and Beverly climbed into Jean-Luc’s lap and kissed him.

“Bev, sweetheart, you’re drunk.” 

“So are you.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Not going to deny that.  But Beverly...you’re with Jack and I’m with...Miranda.”

“I just wanted to kiss you.”  Beverly slid off his lap and took off her sundress and threw it to one side. “Bev, what are you doing?” 

“I want to go swimming! Want to come?” 

“Well, someone has to keep an eye on you.”  Jean-Luc removed his shirt and draped it over the bench.  Beverly licked her lips and reached for his swim trunks.  “Bev?”

“Let’s skinny dip!”  Jean-Luc shook his head at his friend. “How drunk are you?”  Beverly tilted her head.  “Not enough. Where’s Wally with the corkscrew?”  Jean-Luc chuckled and glanced over towards their cabana. “Oh, I think I see him coming back now.”  Walker passed the corkscrew to Jean-Luc and he expertly opened the bottle and passed it to Beverly, who took a deep swig.  “Wally, want to go swimming with us?”

“Sure!” He tugged off his shirt and kicked his shoes under the bench. “And the shorts!” 

“What?” 

“I want to skinny dip. Come on....are you boys afraid?”  Beverly started to walk towards the water with the bottle of wine in her hand and shimmied out of her bikini bottoms.  She was halfway to the water when she flung off her top and she turned around.  “Come on...do I have to come back and take off your shorts for you?” 

Jean-Luc exchanged a glance with Walker, who shrugged. “We might as well, Johnny.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at his friend. Really, he wasn’t sure it was such a good idea for him to be naked around Beverly, especially if _she_ was naked....and oh, she was beautiful.  But, he agreed with his friend so he took off his shorts and followed Walker to the water’s edge.  They walked in up to their thighs and Walker exclaimed, “yikes! It’s cold!” 

“What do you expect, Walker? It’s night time. The water was probably warmer during the day with the sun.”

“Right. Where’s Bev?”  Jean-Luc looked around in the moonlight and spotted her hair.  “Over there.” 

The two swam over to Beverly, who had abandoned the wine bottle, which was floating nearby.  Jean-Luc snagged it and took a swig before passing it to Walker.  Beverly grinned at her friends and climbed onto Jean-Luc’s back.  Jean-Luc blushed when Beverly’s leg brushed against his penis.  Walker raised his eyebrows at his friend and Jean-Luc just shrugged back.  He didn’t know what had gotten into Beverly. 

“Wally, Wally! Come here, Come here!”  Walker moved closer to Beverly and Jean-Luc and Beverly gripped Jean-Luc with her legs so she cold lean over and planted a kiss on him.  “Wha?”

“I didn’t want you to feel left out!”  Beverly then surprised Jean-Luc by swivelling in front of him and deeply kissing him.  He wrapped his arms around her and he couldn’t help but kiss her back.  He reluctantly pulled back.  “Bev...sweetheart...no...we can’t....” 

Beverly bit down on his ear and ground her hip against him. “I want you.” Jean-Luc groaned and looked over at Walker, who was trying hard not to laugh at his friend.  Of course Walker knew how Jean-Luc felt about Beverly.  He might not have told his friend, but it was evident in the way he looked at her and treated her. 

“I know you do.  Bev...but you’re dating Jack. Remember Jack?  Slightly taller than me, full head of sandy hair?”  Beverly pouted. 

“Fine.  Hold me?”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “I’m afraid you might drown if I don’t.”  Beverly rested her head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder and occasionally kissed his neck while Jean-Luc and Walker made their way to the shore.  “Bev, do you know where you put your bikini?” 

“Over there?”  She pointed and Jean-Luc squinted.  He didn’t see anything, but it was fairly dark.  He frowned as he carried Beverly out of the water.  “I don’t see it.  Walker? Do you see Beverly’s bikini?” 

“Nope, sorry Johnny.” 

Jean-Luc gently sat Beverly down on the bench and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders while he tugged on his own shorts.  He passed Beverly his shirt to put on, but the shirt didn’t actually fasten in the front so it didn’t cover much.  Beverly stood up with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and swayed on her feet.  “Jean-Luc....I feel dizzy.” 

Jean-Luc quickly wrapped an arm around Beverly to stable her.  “You’re alright, Bev.  Just a little drunk.” 

“I don’t think I can walk.” Walker grinned at his friend. “You’ll have to carry her.”

“Me? Why not you?”

“I have to make sure the fire is out.  Go on, get Beverly to bed.”  Jean-Luc shrugged and picked up Beverly in his arms.  “Come on, Bev. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Ok.”  Beverly wrapped her arms around Jean-Luc’s neck and promptly passed out.  Jean-Luc hoisted her higher and blushed when the blanket covering her slipped and exposed her breast.  He ducked his head and used his teeth to pull the blanket back in place.  It was a nice view, but he didn’t want her to feel embarrassed in the morning...as if this wasn’t already embarrassing enough. 

The walk back to the cabana wasn’t far, but Jean-Luc walked slowly to not jostle Beverly.  When they entered the cabana, he headed straight for Beverly’s bedroom and was surprised to find the door closed and locked.  He knocked, but Jack didn’t answer.  Jean-Luc hoped Miranda was still awake and wouldn’t mind Beverly sleeping in their bed.  Of course, he would have to explain why she was naked, but hopefully he could get Miranda to help him dress Beverly in one of his shirts if she was still out cold.

He pushed open the door to his room and paused.  The room was empty and the bed was still made. He frowned when he spotted a note propped up against the bedside table.  He balanced Beverly in one arm to peel back the covers and gently laid Beverly in the bed and covered her.  He placed a kiss on her forehead before he turned to the note.  He would go and sleep out on the sofa or in Walker’s room.  If he slept on the sofa, he might be able to talk to Miranda when she finally came in to let her know Beverly was in their bed.  He frowned as he opened the note. 

_Dear Jean-Luc,_

_I’m sorry. I don’t think we’re working out. It’s obvious you would rather spend time with Beverly than me.  I’ll return in the morning for my bag._

_-Miranda_

Jean-Luc sighed.  He had liked Miranda, but he always knew it wouldn’t last.  Miranda was the opposite of Jean-Luc, and where sometimes opposites worked out, like Beverly and Jack...it hadn’t been working for him and Miranda.  Jean-Luc grabbed his sleep shorts and changed in the bathroom after a quick shower to rinse off the sand. He left his shirt and a glass of water within Beverly’s reach so when she woke up she could put it on right away.  He was getting ready to leave the room to ask Walker if he could sleep in his room when Beverly stirred and opened her eyes slightly. “Jean-Luc?”

“Shh, Bev.  Get some sleep.”

“Where am I?”

“My room. Jack must have gone to sleep and locked the bedroom door by accident.” 

“Oh.  Where’s Miranda?” Jean-Luc frowned.  “She left. She left me a note and...broke up with me.”

“I’m sorry.”  Jean-Luc smiled at his friend. “You’re not.”  Beverly grinned.  “No, I didn’t like her, but...you liked her.”  He grinned back. “Well, thanks for trying to like her for me.”

“Anything for you.  Will you do something for me?”  Jean-Luc echoed Beverly’s words. “Anything for you.” 

“Hold me?” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  He wasn’t even sure if he would be able to control himself sleeping in the same bed as her, and she wanted to be held? “Beverly, is that really a good idea?”

“I’m cold, it’ll be for warmth.”  Jean-Luc shook his head at his friend and climbed into bed next to her.  “I left my shirt for you to sleep in.  It’s next to the bed.”

“No....I like sleeping naked.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows again.  “I don’t think I ever have, at least not deliberately.”  Beverly reached for the waistband of his shorts and tugged them down. Her hand once again brushed against his penis and he bit back a groan.   “Try it. Sleep naked tonight.” 

“ _Beverly..._ ” 

“Just sleep!  You’re my best friend. I love you, Jean-Luc.” Beverly kissed him on the cheek and he reciprocated the kiss. “I love you too, Bev.  You’re my best friend, too.”  Beverly smiled and rested her head on his chest. “Just...hold...me?”  Jean-Luc wrapped his arm around her and they drifted to sleep. 

Jean-Luc woke up when he heard his bedroom door open and he opened his eyes to see Miranda staring down at him. “I knew it!” she hissed out.  “Miranda, love, it’s not what it looks like...”

“She’s naked! You’re naked!  What else could it possibly be?  You slept with Beverly last night because I wasn’t here!” 

“I didn’t.”

“I find that very hard to believe.”  Miranda grabbed her bag. “And to think, I was regretting leaving my note for you last night and I was going to tell you I changed my mind.  I bet you felt relieved when you saw it. You...you...son of a Romulan!”  Miranda stalked out of the room and Jean-Luc gently moved Beverly off him and got out of bed to run after his girlfriend, but remembered he was naked at the last minute and quickly shoved on his shorts.  “Miranda! Wait....” 

Beverly snuggled down into the sheets and smiled in her sleep.  Jack strode into Jean-Luc’s bedroom to ask him if he knew where Beverly was and his eyes widened.  His girlfriend was in the bed of his best friend...and she was naked.  Beverly opened her eyes.  Jack could only glare at his girlfriend.

“Don’t. Don’t say anything.”  Jack turned around and stalked out of the room.  He didn’t know where Jean-Luc was, and he really didn’t want to know.  Just because he had slept with Jean-Luc’s girlfriend  didn’t mean that Jean-Luc could sleep with his!

Beverly blushed when she realised she was naked and she could only assume she had decided to sleep naked and Jean-Luc must have given her his bed.  She picked up his sleep shirt and tossed it on and wondered what had happened to her bikini before padding out into the kitchen. 

“Morning Sleepyhead.”

“Morning, Wally.  Coffee?” Walker nodded and passed a cup to Beverly.  She inhaled deeply before taking a sip and closed her eyes. “Mmm. I don’t know how much we drank last night or what happened, but this is the best tasting coffee I have ever had.”  Walker grinned.  He was going to tease her about the night before, but he decided not to.  It would only embarrass her if she knew everything she had done while drunk, so he settled for “We went skinny dipping and then you passed out.  Johnny carried you back.”

“Oh.  I must have been really drunk. Where did Jean-Luc go?” 

“Running? You know Jean-Luc.”  Beverly nodded at her friend.  She briefly wondered where Miranda was, but figured she would ask Jean-Luc later.  She carried her cup of coffee to her room and was relieved to discover the door was open. The bed was rumpled, but there was no sign of Jack.  Beverly grabbed a dress and headed into the bathroom to shower.  Her hair felt as though she had absorbed the entire beach the previous night. 

Beverly was reaching for her shampoo when a figure joined her in the shower.  “Jack! I was wondering where you were. Did you know you locked the bedroom door last night?  I had to sleep in Jean-Luc’s room...I have no idea where Miranda is.”   Jack took the shampoo from her and started washing her hair for her. “Sorry, love.  I must have been drunk last night when I locked the door.  I haven’t seen Miranda since last night”

“Did you two have a good time at the clubs?”

“You could say that.”  Beverly rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and laughed when Jack grabbed her by the hips. 

###

Jean-Luc was nursing a cup of tea at the kitchen table with his head resting on his arms. “Wally, she left.”

“Who?”

“Miranda.  She saw Beverly in my bed and she left.  I tried going after her, but she didn’t care. All she saw was Beverly naked in my bed.”

“Well, you have to admit, it might have looked bad.  You’re lucky Jack didn’t see you.”

“It’s his fault. He locked the bedroom door! Where was Beverly supposed to sleep?  The sofa?”  Walker shrugged. “Look, Johnny, you knew it wasn’t going to last with Miranda anyway. You even said so yourself.” 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I’m happy about her breaking up with me.”  Walker smiled sympathetically at his friend.  “Sorry Johnny.” 

Beverly walked out, clad in another sundress. “So, what are we doing tonight?”  Jean-Luc looked up at his friend and grinned.  “I’ll tell you what I’m _not_ doing tonight....drinking.” 

“Ugh, me too.  What did we drink last night?” 

“No idea. At least one bottle of wine since I only have one left, but other than that...I don’t remember.” 

“I’m with you two.  I can’t face alcohol. Hey, Jack, want to stay in?”  Jack made a face at Walker. “Are you kidding? It’s our last night!  We’re back to the _Stargazer_ tomorrow and who know when we’ll  get shore leave on a planet again!  We should be out partying.”

“You’ll have to go without me then.” 

“Me too. Sorry Jack.  I think I just want to read my book tonight.”  Beverly suddenly realised they were missing someone.  “Jean-Luc, where’s Miranda?” 

“She left.”  Beverly frowned and wondered if Jean-Luc had told her this already. “Left?”

“Broke up with me. Left me a note.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.  Are you...will you be alright?”  Beverly placed a hand on Jean-Luc’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  He reached his hand up to cover hers. “Yeah.  It was never going to last.  I’m just surprised that she broke it off with me now.”  Jack glared at his best friend and girlfriend.  Something was going on between those two, he was sure of it.

“Bev? One last night on the town?”  Beverly shook her head. “Jack, how can you think about going out? Jean-Luc clearly needs his friends.”

“Nah, you’re alright Johnny, aren’t you?”

“Uh...yeah.  I’l be fine.”

“See, Bev?”  Beverly scrutinized her friend and suspected him of lying. “Still, I don’t feel like partying tonight. Can we stay in?” 

“ _You_ can stay in.  _I’m_ going out to the clubs.  Don’t wait up for me.  I probably won’t be back ‘til morning.”

“Uh...Ok?”  Beverly shook her head at her boyfriend’s retreating back.  What was going on with him?

Jack stalked out of the bungalow and headed straight for Miranda’s new room. “How long can you stay?”

“I can stay here all night.” 

###FIN###


End file.
